Sizzle
by Katebecks41319
Summary: "You made me dinner for the first time tonight, and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."


_**Sizzle**_

It had been a long day for Claire, the park had just re-opened a month before and as manager her to-do list was never ending. As she made her way to the door of her loft, all she could think about was a glass of wine and a hot bath.

She walked in however, to her boyfriend scrambling around her kitchen. Claire placed her purse and coat on a nearby couch and walked over to her kitchen island, an amused smirk on her face.

"Working hard, Mr. Grady?" She crossed her arms and her smirk widened as Owen's eyes went wide. Her professional tone of voice always got to him and it made her feel so…powerful. Owen put down his dish rag and leaned over to give Claire a quick kiss.

"I got home early so I thought I'd make us something to eat." Owen leaned down and rummaged through a few things, springing back up with a bottle of wine in his left hand and two wine glasses in his right one. He set the glasses down before uncorking and pouring what he knew was Claire's favorite bottle of red.

"Are you trying to seduce me with food and alcohol, Mr. Grady?" Claire eyed him over the rim of her wine glass as the flavors burst onto her tongue. After the day she had, wine was exactly what she needed as she let out a small moan.

"I just thought we'd have a nice home cooked meal for once. C'mon, I just finished up." Claire took a seat at the nearby dining room table as Owen brought over two steaming hot plates of food.

"This is the fanciest pasta dish I've ever seen." Claire looked up at Owen who just shrugged before picking up his fork.

"I really like to cook, especially Italian. It's nothing special, it's just some pasta with eggplant, some sausage and parmesan sprinkled on top. The sauce has a little bit of a kick to it, learned this from my mom when I was younger." He finished explaining his story as Claire took her first bite, leaning back and savoring the different sensations swirling around her mouth.

"This is incredible Owen." He just winked at her and went back to his dinner.

After dinner Claire was helping Owen load the dishwasher, she observed the hard lines of his body as he leaned down to shut the door to the washer. His assets were definitely one of her absolute favorite things about him, and she was never shy in letting him know that. Claire walked up behind Owen and hand her hands up his back, which elicited a small jump from Owen.

"Babe…what are you doing?" Owen turned around to see Claire's eyes filled with want, and her bottom lip being abused by her teeth. She took the opportunity to stick her hands under his t-shirt, stepping closer to him as she did so.

"You know, when I got home from work I was expecting to walk into you unloading a bag of takeout with a beer in your hand. You made me dinner for the first time tonight, and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." She felt his arms wind around her waist and soon enough Owen had pulled her flush against him. Claire leaned up so he could feel her warm breath on the side of his face.

"Let me say thank you properly." She whispered and took his earlobe in her mouth, biting it gently before pulling back and tugging him toward the couch. She pushed him down onto the couch before stripping bare in front of him.

Owen was 100% sure his brain had short circuited. Here was Claire Dearing, Ms. Prim and Proper, and she was in the middle of her living room naked and wanting _him._

Before he knew what was happening, Owen's pants were tugged off and her hand was stroking his hard shaft. He threw his head back as one of his hands came to tangle in her hair. Claire wasted no time and took him into her mouth, causing Owen's hips to jerk up involuntarily. He looked down and met her glare, a silent warning telling him if he pulled that again she was done for the night. Owen nodded and let her continue her ministrations, his shirt feeling entirely too tight and confining. He ripped off his t-shirt and tossed it across the room before letting out a low groan.

"Shit Claire." She smirked around him before letting him go with a 'pop' and standing up. Claire made herself comfortable on his lap, kissing him and tangling her tongue with his as she continued to stroke him.

"I'm not done thanking you…Mr. Grady." She husked in his ear and dropped down onto him. They both let out groans of pleasure as he attached his mouth to a nipple, gripping her hips as she rode him. Gasps filled the room and Claire clutched his hair, pulling tighter as she neared the finish.

"O-Owen." She gasped out as she stilled, and everything seemed to slow for a few seconds. She felt Owen still pumping, his gruff breaths signaling he was close. Claire bit down on his neck as she twisted her lips, causing him to stutter and let go, her name ripping from his mouth.

"Wow. I should have made you dinner a lot sooner." Owen smirked and ran his hand through her red hair. Claire playfully smacked him before giving him a peck on the lips and getting to her feet.

"C'mon Master Chef, help me clean up." She tossed a wink over her shoulder and giggled as she heard his groan.

"What's next on the menu?" She asked as he followed her into the bathroom. Owen pinned Claire to the shower wall and leaned into her before roughly responding.

"Pound cake."

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading guys! It's been awhile since I've written anything on this site and I'm really rusty. These two took my shipper heart and ran away with it. Reviews would be awesome, just like all of you.**


End file.
